Radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags are becoming more common. They are being used for tracking products, and other objects. Generally, when an RFID is queried, it supplies its identity, which can then be used to look up data about the object to which the RFID is attached.
However, some entities wish to be able to use RFID, without disclosing the RFID data to third party inquiries. For example, the US Government would like to embed RFID chips into passport documents or credit-card size cards to help expedite processing of identification documents at US border crossings.
The current RFID solutions have four primary vulnerabilities. First, the RFID generally does not provide authentication. Secondly, an unauthorized party could query a device and learn the data on the RFID chip, which in the case of the passport may include sufficient data about the identity of its holder to enable identity theft. Third, an attacker could eavesdrop on the dialog with the device and obtain the data on the RFID chip in that way. Finally, an attacker could consistently track a person using a unique identifier for the RFID chip.